Chitti (character)
Chitti}} Nila | significant_other = Nila | nationality = Indian }} Chitti is a fictional character and the primary protagonist of the Enthiran franchise. The character was portrayed by Rajinikanth in Enthiran, as a cameo in Ra.One, and in 2.0. Chitti was imagined, created and developed by S. Shankar. Design The visual appearance of Chitti was based on the G.I. Joe action figures. For Chitti's 2.0 version look, its hair was spiked and brown coloured lenses were used for its eyes, whereas for its "good robot" look, green coloured lenses were used. The wig used for Chitti's 2.0 look had a silver streak in the middle, made out of yak hair, while its leather jacket was designed by Vogt. Suits made of copper were used for Chitti's costumes. Abilities Chitti is described by Vaseegaran as an advanced "andro-humanoid" robot. Over his metallic body, he sports synthetic inorganic skin molded after Vaseegaran himself. He is designed with a speed capacity of 1 Terahertz (THz) and a memory capacity of 1 Zettabyte. Initially, Chitti has been programmed with almost all the existing world knowledge managed to put in computable terms in his CPU, thus he is knowledgeable and proficient in all forms of academia, martial arts, communication, creative outlets, athletic skills, and scientific ingenuity. Underneath his synthetic skin, he is fire, water, and acid-resistant. In his original form, he is partially resistant to severe damage such as gunshots, though he can still be damaged or destroyed by properly aimed and adequately forceful attacks such as being chopped with an axe in the joints. Severe electrocution can also overload short-circuit him. As long as his CPU head is still functioning, Chitti is able to repair or fix back his minor parts such as eyes. However, for large damage such as limbs being chopped off, he can only put them back in place and function at a much slower speed. Chitti's eyes are able to not only see and scan his surroundings to extremely acute detail, including X-ray vision, but they can also serve as high-definition projectors. His eyes also allow him to pick up additional skills and literature within seconds. He can also perform virtual phone calls, with displaying his caller or receiver through his eyes as a hologram. However, on downside, the eyes get bleached when exposed to flash light. Chitti is able to adhere to metal objects through his selective magnetism. This allows him to both render his foes weaponless, as well as fly for a certain distance to any nearby metallic structure. He is physically able to exert superhuman speed, agility and strength; he is at least able to lift with ease a convertible car, and even pull two trucks towards himself while they are in motion. In the second half of Enthiran as well as in 2.0, he designs and equips himself with a "handgun", which is basically a retractable firearm within his right hand. Chitti's only known weaknesses are flashing lights from photography or direct sunlight, which causes a "vision bleach" and temporarily distort his sight, and his susceptibility to battery drainage. However, in the case of the latter, he just needs to absorb a bare minimum amount of electric power to recharge himself in a matter of seconds. Appearances In the first film, Enthiran, Chitti (played by Rajnikanth) is an humanoid robot created by Dr. Vaseegaran, (also played by Rajinikanth). Dr. Vaseegaran, who is specialised in robotics, created Chitti after a decade of intensive research. Chitti was first created without emotions however in order for the robot to understand human behaviour, Vaseegaran taught the robot about emotions. But then the robot fell in love with the scientist's fiancée, Sana (played by Aishwarya Rai) and thus it caused conflict between them. Angered by the robot, Vaseegaran literally chopped the robot into pieces. He was found by Dr. Bohra (played by Danny Denzongpa) and upgraded into 2.0 because of a red chip. He converts Chitti into a ruthless killer and then Chitti turned into a destructive killing machine and killed Bohra . He then went after Vaseegaran and Sana and crashed their wedding. He showed numerous other powerful abilities including shape shifting as well as duplicating. However, Vaseegaran managed to defeat and stop Chitti. Since, he caused so much damage and destruction to the city, he was de-activated and dismantled. His body parts were then displayed in the museum in the year 2030 as the most advanced humanoid robot ever built. Chitti reappeared in the film Ra.One in a special appearance and communicated with G.One (played by Shah Rukh Khan) with Rajnikanth reprising his role. In the 2018 film 2.0 with Rajnikanth reprising his role one more time, Chitti is forced to be reassembled by Dr. Vaseegaran and the Indian Army in order to stop the antagonist, Fifth force, which is controlled by Pakshirajan, an ornithologist (played by Akshay Kumar). But Chitti is defeated and destroyed in his original form by the antagonist, which leads his CPU head to being rebooted in another advanced mechanical body, identifying himself as Chitti reloaded version '2.0', and will also fall in love with his female counterpart, the super-android Nila (played by Amy Jackson), also created by Vaseegaran. Alongside Chitti, there is another robot created known as "Kutty" (3.0), which is a microbot capable of shape-shifting. Since 2.0 is a spiritual sequel that takes place in 2018 instead of 2030, there are a few differences. For example in Enthiran, the red chip which was used for Chitti version 2.0, only works when the robot is still functioning (Chitti was still alive and Bohra just had to fix his destroyed parts) as well as the need of updating "Neural Schema" in order for the red chip to function, but in 2.0, Chitti is depicted as emotionless in its normal self when it was damaged as it didn't need neural schema in its body. References Further reading * Category:Enthiran Category:Fictional androids Category:Fictional robots Category:Superhero film characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2010 Category:Indian superheroes